


Distilled Dreams Side Stories: A Bandit to Steal a Bunny's Heart

by K0H



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0H/pseuds/K0H
Summary: The Warren in Bunnyburrow the Wildes bought from a certain real-estate bunny needed to be converted into a Den before they could live in it and they turn to a certain raccoon fore-mammal.  Little did either know how their paths would cross or what the future held for them.A side story featuring my OCs Rocky Rodgers and Audrey Thumperson from my Zootopia fanfic Distilled Dreams.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 41
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Yeah I ended up doing it after all. This will be a bit of an experiment chapter to see if there is enough interest in these type of side stories to keep writing typing them up. Shorter chapters then the main story of Distilled Dreams to help fill in the AU around the OCs that will be reoccurring. Much like some side quests while they add to the main story they are not necessary to the main plot so feel free to skip them if you wish. I hope you enjoy.

Distilled Dreams: Side Stories

A Bandit to Steal a Bunny's Heart

Chapter One

Rocky Rodgers slumped into an empty booth at the Carrot Shack in Bunnyburrow setting file folders and a document tube down besides him. It was late and the diner was nearly empty. He needed food, he needed coffee, and he needed some sleep before everything arrived tomorrow to begin work. He was too young at twenty-eight to feel this old. The last five days had been a hectic scramble for the raccoon all thanks to a special work order signed by Mr. Big himself. Closing his eyes he rubbed his paws against the black fur bandit mask around his eyes while he thought about what he had already done and what was left to do.

Lighting a fire under the tails of the construction firms architects had been easy enough once he waved the work order around to get renovation plans. Thankfully they had an inside mammal in Bunnyburrow, the rather infamous Family Enforcer Jack 'Savage' O'Hare from back in the day, who was able to rush a copy of the current warren blueprints over as soon as the Wildes made their offer. It took them just three days to modify the plans. A record as far as Rocky was concerned though it left him wondering at the delays they had caused in the past with how long they normally took.

While the renovation plans where being worked on Rocky had to find an available crew and equipment. He ended up having to pull some mammals and equipment from already active projects around Zootopia much to the ire of his fellow fore-mammal. Again that work order had come in handy smoothing ruffled fur as no one could argue with the priority given to the work order with that signature.

The building supplies had been the easiest part in the end. The supply warehouses that the construction firm owned and bought from just needed the final list once the blueprints where done but had already started to load the basic wiring, piping, paint, tools, and other universal building supplies and fixtures needed for any project from the first day. Once all of that was set up and he had his copy of the building plans he made the long four hour drive out to Bunnyburrow to meet with Jack and see the property with his own two eyes in case they needed anything added to the trucks before they left.

His meeting with Jack was short and at the property itself killing two birds with one stone. Nervous would be one word to describe how Rocky felt shaking paws with Jack 'Savage' O'Hare. While he was Bunnyburrow's Head-Chairmammal on the town council and could derail this building project if he wanted to that is not what made Rocky nervous. Although graying, and enjoying his retirement from the more active side of the Family operations he had been in for the majority of his life, the strength still in his paws left the impression Jack could make Rocky 'disappear' if he needed to without much trouble. Four or five decades ago Jack earned the moniker 'Savage' having taken part in some of the more public enforcement and consolidation of power for the Big Family. Back then the Zootopia Underworld was still split into many different faction unlike today where it was all ran though the Big Family at one level or another.

The pleasant mood Jack gave off and the light conversation with him had relaxed Rocky as they inspected the warren and Jack looked over the blueprints. He wasn't the same mammal from the old days. He still had an edge to him but mellowed with age Rocky thought. A quick trip back to town once they where done at the property ended in Jack's office and had gotten him the stamps and permits he would need resting comfortably in the folders and document tube next to him.

“I haven't seen you around before,” a cheery voice interrupted Rocky's musings. “You just passing though?” Rocky looked the waitress up and down quickly with tired eyes. She was about his size if you counted the ears. Dark black fur contrasted the light pink dress falling to mid calf. The bright white apron and cuffs of the dress nearly matching the patch of white fur running from her neck and disappearing into the vee of her dresses neckline. The dress would fit right in with some of those retro diners in Zootopia. His eyes lingered on her curvy hip cocked to the side with a paw resting on it. “Eyes are up here mister.” Quickly he met her eyes. She had a slight frown from being looked over but it relaxed a bit when she saw the tired look in his eyes. “Coffee to start?”

“Yes please...uhh Audrey.” Rocky said looking to the name tag on her chest. He had to lean in and squint slightly to read the small print on it. His eyes darting away in embarrassment at his accidental ogling of her chest as he tried to read the name. He grabbed the menu in a rush and quickly hid his eyes in it. “Sorry about staring...its been a long day...hell a long week. Eyes don't want to focus right it seems.”

She laughed lightly. Plenty of bucks anymore didn't even try to hide their ogling let alone apologize for it when she called them out. “Yeah cannot really blame you for that one. The name tag is a bit on the small side hon. I'll be right back with your coffee.”

Rocky shook his head trying to clear it while looking over the menu. He peaked around it to watch Audrey walking away to get the coffee pot and a mug. The wiggle of her tail countering the sway of her hips was distracting and he only just managed to return to the menu before she turned around. He strained to keep his eyes on the menu as she leaned forward to pour the coffee for him. “Cream or sugar?”

“Ah no thanks. I prefer it black.” Rocky said taking a long drink from the mug. It was hot but he needed the caffeine and the distraction.

“Normally I would say 'I've heard that line before' but I think you are the first mammal I've served to really be talking about your coffee. Plus you managed to take a drink of black coffee without grimacing at the bitterness.” Audrey said with a smile that quickly turned to concern as Rocky coughed into his cup. “Oh I am sorry! Here let me get that for you.” She hopped away and came back with a couple of cleaning rags and quickly dabbed up the split coffee.

“Its alright...until you said it I didn't realize how that could be taken,” Rocky said taking a spare cloth and helping clean up his mess. He jerked and reached for the folders making sure they didn't get any coffee on them. He sighed with relief when he saw they escaped the mess. A coffee stained permit did not look good hanging up.

“What are those? You look concerned that they may have gotten coffee on them.” Aubrey asked refilling the coffee cup once the table was clean again.

“Building permits,” Rocky said quickly glancing though them before scooting them a little farther away from any possible disaster. “I am in town from Zootopia to do a renovation on a warren that recently sold.”

Audrey's ears perked up, “The Proudfeet place! I sold that place!”

Rocky looked at her in confusion. “Really? A real-estate agent needs to moonlight in a diner? Most agents I know in the city can barely keep up with all listing they have.” He felt bad when he saw her ears fall. “Uh sorry...sore spot I hit on accident I am guessing.”

“Yeah,” Audrey said shifting her weight from side to side, “Most of the property around here changes hands without being listed. The Proudfeet place and a shop in town were the only listing I had. With the commission from that I was planning to move into Zootopia to try my paw over there. Until then this pays the bills.”

Sipping carefully this time Rocky took a drink from his coffee mug. “Well you did a good job getting the sale documents for the Proudfeet place in order. Just as good as some of the seasoned pros I've worked with back in the city. I wouldn't be here this fast if not for that. Any of the agency's there would be lucky to have you.”

A light red blush spread over her ears at the praise. “Thanks. Hearing that makes me feel better about sticking with it all these years,” she said putting paw on the raccoon's shoulder briefly before pulling it back and grabbing the order pad from her apron. “Now until that check clears I should probably show how well I can do this job. So have you decided what you want?”

Rocky swallowed the first answer of 'you' that tried to escape his mouth. Quick witted, friendly, smart, putting a real effort into her work from what he could tell, and cute where really making it hard for him to keep things professional. ' _Relax Rocky'_ he thought to himself, _'She is just being a friendly waitress probably for a better tip. She isn't flirting with you.'_ “Uhh...” he managed to get out instead glancing down at the menu he had only really looked at to avoid ogling the cute bunny in front of him. He set it down and instead looked at Audrey, “You would know what is good here better then I do. Surprise me. I trust you to pick something good.”

She smiled while making a quick note on her order pad. “Oh I can be full of surprises hon. Name for the order?” She asked with a shy smile. She didn't need his name for the order but he hadn't offered it yet.

“Rocky. Rocky Rodgers fore-mammal extraordinaire,” Rocky said with a slight seated bow. He noticed she did not write down his name on the order pad as she walked away with a 'I'll get this going for you.' He didn't have the menu anymore to hide his eyes from looking at her backside with what looked like an extra little sway thrown in.

“Maybe this wont be such a bad job after all,” Rocky murmured to himself finally looking away. He took a sip from his coffee and looked at the pile of folders. “This place looks as good as any to get food from while I am here.” It was the food he was coming back for he told himself not the cute bunny carrying it around.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Shorter chapters then the main story of Distilled Dreams to help fill in the AU around the OCs that will be reoccurring. Much like some side quests while they add to the main story they are not necessary to the main plot so feel free to skip them if you wish. I hope you enjoy.

Distilled Dreams: Side Stories

A Bandit to Steal a Bunny's Heart

Chapter Two

The Carrot Shack diner was packed the third day Rocky went in for breakfast and climbed into a stool at the counter. Quite a few of his crew had heard him talking about the food and tried it out. When they found out the food was just as good as Rocky claimed it had swiftly became the go to spot for the mammals from Zootopia. There was even a couple of option for the omnivores to get some extra protein in the form of eggs and turkey sausage. Rocky had passed on taking any crew with him into a primary herbivore community that where entirely carnivore not trusting there would be enough food for them to eat without having to bring it themselves.

“Well now if it isn't Rocky. Didn't see you in the dinner rush yesterday. I was afraid you decided to eat somewhere else and leave me all alone with only the rest of your crew for company,” Audrey greeted him with a smile while poring him a cup of coffee without asking, “If you had waited any longer this morning there might not have been any coffee left for you.” The sun was only just starting to crest the horizon. A farming community woke early though. Even now the burrows around town where sitting down for their own breakfasts before a long day of work.

A long yawn escaped from Rocky before he could take a sip from his cup. “Dinner was just whatever I snacks I could cram into my face last night. Ran into a bit of trouble when we where updating the piping. Some of those pipes where more rust then metal. How are you so cheery this early?” Rocky asked sleep still clouding his mind. He had been up late the night making sure everything was progressing according to the scheduled.

“Easy hon years of practice getting up this early,” Audrey said as one of her sisters rushed by with a handful of plates from the kitchen, “Plus its been nice having the extra customers for my last few days working here.”

“Take his order or give him some time to decide Audrey,” another sister said walking by to get a fresh coffee pot. “Stop flirting for tips. Shake your tail and get a move on there are more mammals waiting then just that 'coon.”

Rocky looked away to the menu and didn't see the red creep into Audrey's ears. “Hush sis!” Audrey hissed quietly at her sister, “I am not flirting for tips!”

“I know flirting when I see it,” her sister said walking away with the coffee pot.

“Enough bickering in front of the customers,” Mrs. Thumperson said carrying a tray from the kitchen dressed as her daughters where in a waitress outfit. “Here Audrey take this to booth four. Ill take care of getting Mr. Rodger's order. The rest of you scoot! Orders to take and drinks to refill. Lets take advantage of the extra business while we have it and make sure they leave happy and come back hunger.” A chorus of 'Yes Ma!' echoed around the diner. Mrs. Thumperson eyed the raccoon in front of her once her daughter had went back to work. “So had a chance to decide?”

“Uh yes Ma'am,” Rocky said trying his best not to wilt under the older woman's gaze. “The omnivore's omelet please with extra onion, peppers, and sausage. Wheat toast with butter and jam on the side.”

Mrs. Thumperson jotted down the order and put it in line with the other orders still coming out of the kitchen before returning to refresh Rocky's coffee. “So you plan to keep coming by for your meals?” she asked a bit too casually.

“I haven't had a good home cooked meal like these in a long time Ma'am. Not much of a cook myself and there always seems to be another job waiting that doesn't leave me much time to cook anyway,” Rocky said cautiously, “If my crew and I are causing problems though we can always find somewhere else to...”

“The extra business has been a blessing young man. Your crew keeps their paws to themselves better then some of the young bucks that are regulars,” a grin tugged at the corner of her mouth as she tried to keep her face stern and her voice low, “Though _**your**_ eyes tend to wander nearly as much as theirs. Haven't seen you paw try and steal any liberties yet though.” Rocky's eyes opened wide as he fumbled for something to say. “Hush young man and close your mouth you look like a fish caught on land. I don't know what city folk say about us country rabbits besides how good we are at multiplying but if you are just looking to...sample the local cuisine shall we say you should look elsewhere then Aubrey. She has had plenty of men try and she is as good as her brothers at keeping unwanted paws away from her tail.”

“I came here to do a job Ma'am not to...to see how my multiplication compares,” Rocky said his tone low but firm with a bit of fire in his eyes, “I don't know what you country rabbits think about city folk but I have my own sisters and know a thing or two about keeping wandering paws from their tails. I would shave myself bald and jump naked in a construction garbage pile before taking liberties.”

“Hmmmm...I've have heard that before but most bucks don't have that convection in their eyes when they say it,” Mrs. Thumperson said eyeing Rocky in a different light. “You seem young to be a fore-mammal.”

“I've been putting in an hard honest days work since I was old enough to push a broom around at the end of a construction shift,” Rocky said beginning to feel like he was being interviewed for a new job. “As I got older I kept getting more jobs to do and more hours to help out my folks with the bills. A few years back on a big project a supervisor assigned a crew to me and gave me a list of projects. Didn't know that was my interview until after we got the list done faster then they expected.”

'Order up!' A bell my the kitchen window rang out with the words.

Aubrey slid the plate before Rocky while glancing between him and her mother. “Everything alright here? Anything else I can get you?” she asked nervously.

“Don't worry Aubrey I'll take care of Mr. Rodgers here. Looks like table six wants their check,” Mrs. Thumperson said seeing the group of young bucks gesture. She watched him as Rocky's eyes followed Aubrey. She saw how his paw clinched as she absentmindedly swatted a bucks paw away as it reached out at tail level. “Those bucks never learn,” Mrs. Thumperson sighed bringing Rocky's attention back to her, “They seem to think the extra wiggle in her step these last couple of days is for them. Even when she finally sold those properties and had enough money to head to the city and was happier then I've seen her in a while she didn't have that wiggle. Strange how that started just as you arrived Mr. Rodgers.” Rocky just took a bite from his food instead of responding. “It would been good if she had someone to look out for her while she was in the city. Someone I trust not to be looking to take advantage of a naive county bunny. We don't have any family in those parts to check in on her or show her around. Someone like you who knows the city could be helpful for her to have around.”

Rocky swallowed his bite of omelet. “She doesn't strike me as a naive county bunny Ma'am and I would like to think she could look after herself if it came down to it. If she wanted someone looking out for her...well seems to me it would need to be someone _**she**_ trusts. Trust like that takes time. She doesn't have anyone she knows in the city to help?”

“Not that I know of young man,” Mrs. Thumperson said noting how Rocky didn't immediately volunteer to be her daughters 'trusted' city guide. Her option of him went up when he had said it should be up to Aubrey on who she trusted. “I have her working too many shifts when she should be getting ready to move,” she said in an off-hand manner as if thinking out loud, “Need to keep her on the breakfast shift but I have enough kits for the dinner rush so she can have the afternoons free.” Slowly she walked away to where Aubrey was wiping down a vacant table.

Rocky sat mechanically eating his breakfast. He replayed the conversation he just had over again. How did Mrs. Thumperson steer the conversation from his wondering eyes to suggesting he be some sort of guide or protector in the city while implying the wonderfully distracting wiggle he had seen in Aubrey's walk was for him?

“So you and my Mom have a talk and suddenly my afternoon shifts are going to my sisters,” Aubrey's voice behind him pulled Rocky's attention out of his own thoughts. “Anything you want to say to that mister?” Aubrey stood his her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. Her mom was meddling somehow but wasn't quite sure how yet. “I was counting on those shifts to get a little extra money. The commission I am getting is good but I don't know how long it will last in the city...”

“I...ah...I don't know...” Rocky stammered. “We talked about how the crew has been behaving since they seemed to pick this as their go to restaurant, she asked about me being a fore-mammal, and some other stuff then said how she was worried she wasn't giving you enough time to get ready to move.”

Aubrey uncrossed her arms with a sigh and walked to the empty space next to Rocky to lean against the counter. “Yeah I haven't even packed half of my stuff yet and am still hunting for a place to stay. I don't know the city well enough to know where the bad neighborhoods are and what is reasonably priced anywhere.”

“Well I can help with that if you want,” Rocky said trying to keep his voice nonchalant. At Aubrey's raised eye brow and slight blush he clarified, “The stuff about the city I mean. I...uh...well offering to help you pack when we barely know each other would be odd I suppose.”

“Umm...thanks I would love the help figuring out where to live,” Aubrey said. The blush had been at the mental image of him helping her pack some of her more intimate items. “Would you be able to come over to my place tonight? The sooner I can contact a landlord and arrange something the better.”

“Sure. Not much being worked on today that would likely run over,” Rocky said thinking about the schedule for the day. “I could be over around...seven? That should give me enough time to grab a bite and get cleaned up.”

“How about I cook you dinner instead of you grabbing a bite...,” Aubrey said before quickly adding, “As thanks for your help!”

“I would like that. I haven't had someone cook for me that didn't give me a bill after in a while,” Rocky said somewhat quietly.

With a blush at setting up a dinner date, _No not a date Aubrey! It's just paying him back for his help!_ She thought, with Rocky she joked, “Well if it gets too awkward I can always write one up to make you feel more comfortable.”


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Shorter chapters then the main story of Distilled Dreams to help fill in the AU around the OCs that will be reoccurring. Much like some side quests while they add to the main story they are not necessary to the main plot so feel free to skip them if you wish. I hope you enjoy.

Distilled Dreams: Side Stories

A Bandit to Steal a Bunny's Heart

Chapter Three

Aubrey had a small pile of clothes thrown haphazardly on her bed. Pulling a short red dress that would hug her figure like a second coat of fur she held it up to herself and looked in the full length mirror. “No! Nope! Too much!” she said flinging it aside to join the other discarded choices on the bed. She glanced over at the pile of clothes with a grimace. “I am trying too hard aren't I. But all he has ever seen me in is my waitress outfit...,” she sighed to herself sitting on the corner of the bed as her ears drooped. The only thing she had decided on to wear was a matching set of dark blue panties and bra with just enough lace around the edges to be considered flirty if someone saw it. Glancing back into the mirror she smiled. She always liked this set. The blue was nearly a match for her eyes.

“He doesn't seem like he would pack something fancy if all he was planning on doing here was to complete a job. It's not like Bunnyburrow is known for its night life or fancy restaurants. But maybe he would have something nice to wear for a night on the town so he wasn't stuck in work clothes all the time...” Her ears perked up at a thought. “That's perfect!” she shouted diving into her dresser. Rummaging around creating a mess out of the carefully folded clothes before pulling out a simple dark navy blue button down sleeveless blouse and a pair of black jeans. Dressing quickly she looked herself over in the mirror. The jeans hugged her legs and hips showing them off without drawing extra attention to them. The blouse was loose and comfortable. Just the thing she would wear out to the town pub with her friends.

Finally happy with her choice she glanced over at her alarm clock. Enough time for her to clean up the mess she made of her closet and dressers before needing to start cooking dinner. She smiled as she refolded clothes tucking some away into moving boxes and some back into the dresser or back on their hangers. She had gotten lucky with dinner. Her father had just gotten in some fresh chicken from the Hood families chicken farm. After a somewhat awkward conversation on why she wanted some chicken her father had parted with a couple of breasts. He took the time to rub some spices on them before re-wrapping them and giving them to her. She had been curious about getting two when she had just asked for one but her father shrugged and mentioned Rocky had always been ordering extra meat with his meals.

“Alright oven to three-hundred and fifty,” Aubrey spoke to herself trying to remember what her father had said, “Cook for...ummm...what did Dad say...twenty minutes? That sounds right...I think. I don't want to over cook it.” She slid the pan into the oven and quickly went to chop some vegetables. A few handfuls of diced potatoes went into a pot of boiling water. She tucked a side salad for Rocky and a larger one for herself into the fridge to keep them cool. Thankfully he had ordered salad before and had the same taste in dressing as she did. She had made a small batch of the dressing earlier in the week and was glad she hadn't used much of it yet. She glanced at the clock while setting the small table she had. “He should be here soon,” Aubrey said nervously folding, unfolding, and refolding a napkin. By the tenth cycle of folding the napkin a knock sounded at the door. She had to stop herself from immediately hopping to the door afraid it would look like she was waiting right at the door for him. Instead she drew a long breath, folding the napkin one last time before setting it down, and slowly walked to the door.

* * *

Rocky drove up the main Thumperson driveway in one of the companies vans. He drove slow and kept careful count of the smaller driveways branching off of the main one. Reaching the fifth he turned and soon found himself parking near a little cottage. Picking up the small bundle of wild flowers and a bottle of blackberry wine from the passenger seat he eyed the cottage like it was going to be his next project. Small little one bedroom or a larger studio he guessed by the overall size. A small flower garden to either side of the door and what looked like a vegetable garden around the side. Except for needing a touch up on the paint it looked to be in good repair. If she was set on getting something of similar size and in such good repair in the city she may be disappointed unless she had a bigger budget to work with then he was guessing.

He eyed the door and nervously brushed a handful of wrinkles out of his clothes. They where the one set of good looking clothes that weren't for work he had brought with him. A dark forest green button down shirt tucked into black slacks with a simple silver buckled black belt holding everything in place. He hoped it didn't look like he had tried too hard to dress to impress. He also hoped it looked like he hadn't just thrown something random together. Considering Aubrey had only ever seen him before going to a construction site in the morning half sleep deprived and coming back from it ready to crawl into bed after getting something to eat he thought it looked good by comparison. “Alright Rocky,” he spoke aloud to himself, “It's just dinner to help someone out who wants to know about the city no need to be nervous. Worse case I can play off the flowers and wine as bringing a gift to the host and contributing to the meal.” With a quick deep breath he walked to the door and gave it a quick knock.

It wasn't long before the door swung open. He had often scoffed into his beer when he and his coworkers went out for drinks after a project was done and a few ended up drunk enough to tell a sappy story about how they knew their mates where the one. _'Damn it...I own them all a round as an apology,'_ Rocky thought seeing Aubrey. It wasn't the jeans the hugged her or the shirt that nearly matched her eyes that caused his heart to beat a little faster. It was the look of happiness on her face as her eyes sparkled when they looked at each other. Her smile widened as he felt the corners of his mouth turn up into his own grin of joy.

“Rocky! Right on time though with you being in charge of the work schedule that shouldn't be a surprise,” Aubrey said while gesturing at the flowers, “Are those for me? That is so cute for you to bring me some.” _'Oh no! I called him cute! Maybe he doesn't know when bunnies use that word with each other,'_ Aubrey thought.

“Umm....oh...errr...yeah they are...I...ummm...picked them from a patch we were removing at the Wilde's Den,” Rocky said cursing himself over getting tongue tied as he held them out for her. “My Ma always said you should bring a gift when coming over to someones home...it seemed a shame to waste the flowers and with you moving soon and not knowing what you already had I couldn't think of anything else that didn't risk being just more clutter to move with.” Another curse flew though his mind at his over explaining the flowers. _'She called me cute...that is a good sign isn't it?'_

“Looks like you thought of something else too,” Aubrey said noticing the bottle in Rocky's paws after taking the flowers.

“I can put it back in the van if you don't drink,” Rocky said turning the bottle in his paws glancing down at it. “I wasn't sure what was going to be for dinner so besides this I didn't know what to bring to add to the meal.”

“May I?” Aubrey asked holding out her paw for the bottle. Rocky handed it over and glanced between it and Aubrey trying to gauge her reaction. “Not a brand I've had before..or have seen in the store. Where did you get it?” She glanced back up to see Rocky still standing on her welcome mat. “Oh! I am sorry! Please come in. Sorry I got a little distracted and forgot my manners.” Her ears flared red as she stepped to the side to let Rocky in.

He glanced around quickly in the same professional way he had looked over the outside of the house in. One bedroom and a great room for everything else with a small neatly set table separating the kitchen from the living room he notice. Rocky took a deep breath smelling the cooking food. “I brought the bottle from Zootopia. A bit of a tradition of mine after finishing a project on time is to have a celebratory drink with the crew. Wasn't sure how good the local pubs where so I brought it just in case. Is that chicken I am smelling? You shouldn't have I know how pricey that is out here. The benefits of being an omnivore is I am good with whatever.”

"We got a bit extra in shipment to the restaurant today so it was not trouble,” Aubrey lied about it being a bit extra in the shipment. “So will be bad luck if we drink your celebratory bottle tonight?” she asked waggling it slightly before setting it down on the table. Quickly she pulled a vase from a cupboard and filled it with water for the flowers.

“Eh...no...” Rocky said looking down in embarrassment, “The other part of that tradition is if the project runs too far over everyone tends to get a little drink and complain about what went wrong.”

“Well looks like you have no choice but to finish on time if we are drinking one of the extra bottles,” Aubrey said with a smirk glancing at the clock. “Well everything should just about be ready.”

“Anything I can help with?” Rocky asked trying to be helpful.

“I put a couple of salads in the fridge. Could you grab them? Oh and the salad dressing in there. Its the same recipe we use at diner so I am pretty sure you will like it.” Aubrey said as she stained the potatoes and quickly mashed them into a bowl she had ready. The pan came out of the oven next. She looked at the chicken. It didn't look quite right. “Uh Rocky? Can you look at this?” She stiffened in surprise when she felt his paw on her back as he leaned around her to look at the pan.

“What was the oven at and for how long?” Rocky asked frowning slightly at the chicken oblivious to Aubrey's intensifying blush while using a claw to poke at the chicken. Pinkish fluid welled from the small hole his claw left.

“Um...three-fifty for twenty minutes,” Aubrey said turning her head to see Rocky more clearly.

“Its a bit under cooked right now. If it was at four-hundred twenty minutes should have just about done it,” Rocky said turning to look at Aubrey. Their eyes locked together when they realized their muzzles where only inches apart from each other seemingly of their own accord. Neither one of them moved away but neither did they move closer for a kiss.

“So...ummm...” Aubrey said, “How...how much longer do you think it will take? For the chicken...” She did not know why she felt she had to clarify she was taking about the chicken and not about...something else.

“Uhh...” Rocky lost his train of thought watching her lips move wanting nothing more at the moment then to still them with his own. “Another ten minutes probably. Maybe fifteen to be safe.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said making no motion to return the pan to the oven for a long moment. Slowly the moment passed without either one working up the courage to act on their feelings and she slid the pan back into the oven. She backed away leaving Rocky's paw to hang in the air for a moment before it dropped back down to his side before he went to wash his paws in the sink. “I don't know about you but I could use some of that wine,”she said reaching into a cupboard to pull out two red wine glasses and into a drawer for the corkscrew, “Long day and all.”

“Please let me,” Rocky said placing his paw over hers holding the corkscrew. He absentmindedly rubbed the back of her paw with his, “You made dinner the least I can do is open the wine.”

“S...sure,” she said gulping as she handed him the corkscrew. His back was turned when she quickly started fanning herself hoping her dark fur hid the deep red blush she was sure covered her body from to to ear tip. She watched him pour a generous amount into each glass before setting the bottle down. Picking them up he handed one to her. She stares at the deep near black color of the wine before giving it a light swirl watching the color lighten along the upper edges of the swirling liquid. “What should we toast to?” She asked shyly looking up at Rocky to find him watching her with a genital smile on his face. His eyes held something she had only caught brief glances of in the eyes of mates eating together at the diner but never had directed at her. She had seen plenty of lustful looks in buck's eyes directed at her but not the love she felt coming from the eyes of this raccoon.

“How about to...” Rocky trailed off thinking. He felt his smile grow as he raised his glass, “To meeting someone you never expected to.”

Aubrey smile turned from shy to joy as they clinked glasses together and took a sip from the wine.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Shorter chapters then the main story of Distilled Dreams to help fill in the AU around the OCs that will be reoccurring. Much like some side quests while they add to the main story they are not necessary to the main plot so feel free to skip them if you wish. I hope you enjoy.

Distilled Dreams: Side Stories

A Bandit to Steal a Bunny's Heart

Chapter Four

Rocky moved his chair from being across from Aubrey to next to her once they had finished dinner and half of the bottle of wine Rocky had brought. While they ate they talked about little things. Funny stories from their jobs, a couple of stories from when they where kits, what food they loved and hated, and several subtle questions from both of them about the relationships they had in the past mixed in. He split the last half of the bottle between their glasses filling them nearly to the brim and picked up the empty dishes from the table that Aubrey had yet to grab. “Where do you keep the glass bin and do you want me to wash or dry?” he asked as he sat the dishes next to the sink.

“Huh?” Aubrey asked surprised by the offer to help with the dishes.

“You made dinner the least I can do is help clean up after it,” Rocky said with his hip pressed against her. Slowly moving sideways to gently move Aubrey away from the center of the sink and picking up a sponge. “How about I wash...you know where everything goes once its dry.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said reluctant to step away from the bit of contact she had with Rocky. She had to take a step to the side however so he could use both hands to clean. She glanced down in confusion when she felt something brush against her hip. Rocky's tail had followed her when she had stepped away. Looking at Rocky out of the corner of her eye while he handed her a cleaned plate she could not tell if he was doing it on purpose or not. She did not try to swat it away like she had done countless times to the paws of bucks in the diner. The small spot of warmth it provided was a comfort she wished she could lean into as he handed her clean dish after clean dish.

“Well that's the last one,” Rocky said snapping Aubrey out of her thoughts as he held up the silverware they had used. When she took them Rocky quickly gave the sink a quick scrub, wrung out the sponge, and washed his paws. He turned to take the towel to dry them off but Aubrey beat him to it. He stood partially frozen as she dried his paws for him.

“Your paws are so different them mine,” Aubrey said quietly putting the towel down once his paws where dry and held them with hers. Slowly she turned them while running her paw over them. The long thin fingers looked frail but she knew they where strong and dexterous from what she had seen as he scrubbed. He claws had been blunted but not recently and an edge of their natural sharpness was beginning to show again.

“Please stop,” Rocky said his voice and body trembling at her touch. He could barely think clearly enough to say just those two words with the waves of feelings traveling though his body from his paws.

Aubrey dropped his paws and took a step back realizing what she had been doing. “I'm sorry!” She said her ears drooping and she clinched her paws in the bottom of her shirt. “I don't know why I did that...” She waited as he stood their rubbing his paws together. “I...I didn't hurt you did I? If you want to leave I understand...”

Rocky had to take several deep breaths before he could reply. “Its...okay...you didn't hurt them,” Rocky said rubbing his paws together hoping, and dreading, to erase the feeling of her paws on them. “Raccoon paws are just...very sensitive. Sometimes if someone touches them when we don't expect it we...get overloaded with the feeling.” He was tip toeing around what she had done to him. She had been gentle with his paws running her own ever so lightly over them...so intimately over them. With one last deep breath he felt close enough to normal to smile. “I'll go if you want me to...but since you didn't know about my paws I cannot fault you for being curious about them. Besides except for telling you about a couple of decent food stands in Downtown I haven't really told you anything about Zootopia.”

His smile perked Aubrey's ears up and slowly her own lips twitched into a smile as she relaxed. “Thank you for staying and I am sorry again.”

“No worries,” Rocky said walking to the table and taking a sip from his wine to help calm his nerves. “I don't suppose you have a map? It's a bit easier to wrap your head around the city if you have something to look at.”

“Mmmmmmm...” Aubrey hummed with her eyes closed thinking. She opened them and walked over to some shelves behind the sofa. She had to bend over at the waist over the back of the sofa as she knelt on the cushions to get to the atlas near the floor. Her tail twitched back and forth in the air as she stretched to get the book she wanted without falling over the sofa. “I think I remember there being one in here!” She turned around to find Rocky abruptly turn his head to look at a generic painting of carrot fields in bloom on the wall. Her ears burned red realizing she had just given him a full view of her ass with how tightly her jeans stretched over it. She walked to the table and set the book down trying to act like nothing had happened. “Alright lets see,” she flipped to the index and turned to the pages she needed, “Here it is!” She turned only to find Rocky standing next to her already.

Rocky leaned over looking at the map. It was far more basic them he was use to seeing even for an overview of the twelve districts that wrapped around Downtown. “Well for an overview its not bad but come by the construction trailer sometime. I have some maps with a lot more detail then this.”

Aubrey looked at the map. Compared to the maps of Bunnyburrow this one held a lot of information. Streets cross-crossed the pages and the different districts where shaded in different colors. It even had subway entrance markers on it. “There needs to be more detail then this?”

“The Rain-forest District has seven official levels stacked on top of one another and several areas that technically fall in between levels that you can only get to from the level above or below but not the other. I really hate jobs in the Rain-forest District.” Rocky said turning a few pages until he found the section dedicated to just the Rain-forest District and its various levels. The closer in maps showed even more streets, pedestrian walk ways, zip-lines, and a dozen more ways to travel between the levels creating a three-dimensional labyrinth of a district.

Aubrey ears fell at trying to find a way though that mess of streets. “Okay I see your point. I think we can scratch off the Rain-forest District as a place I will live.”

“Speaking of...you don't have to say but how much do you have or how much are you willing to spend a month in rent?” Rocky asked flipping back to the over view map. Aubrey whispered the answer into Rocky's ear. He winced. For Zootopia it was very low. “Alright that will limit options but how about I give you an overview to start.” He waited for Aubrey to nod biting her lip nervously while looking at his paw as he pointing the areas out. “Alright so in the center of it all you have Downtown. The City Hall, pretty much all of the main government buildings, Police Headquarters, the really fancy restaurants and clubs, stuff like that. Some of the high rises are apartments or condos but you would need a few extra zeros at the end of your budget to get into them. Northeast of Downtown you have Tundra-Town and Sahara Square to the southeast with the climate wall separating them. Unless you have enough arctic or desert hare in you they are pretty much out too.”

“I can handle the cold and the snow,” Aubrey said in defiance. She had already dismissed the desert climate of Sahara Square as she would be a puddle of melted bunny by the end of the first day.

Rocky just raised an eyebrow. “The warmest it has ever been there is fifty degrees in summer when they need to melt the snow pack for water in the other Districts otherwise the normal is no more then twenty and in winter its **negative** thirty to fifty. Not to mention the scheduled **weekly** blizzards.”

“Yeah like I said Tundra town and Sahara Square are out...” Aubrey said changing what she had said before to Rocky's chuckle. She bit one of her nails seeing how much was already off the table for places to stay.

“Southwest of Downtown you have Savanna Central. Lots of housing there that could work. Most mammals that need to be close to the central parts of the city and cannot live in the rain-forest, tundra, and desert climates live here. Little Rodentia is tucked in here pretty much right in the middle of the district boarders with the Rain-forest District and Sahara Square with half of it in Downtown and half is in Savannah Central. Considering your size there isn't anyway you could stay here short or renting out an entire building and knocking all but the walls out. Even then there would be just enough room to stand up in.”

Aubrey chuckled scooting closer to Rocky and drinking from her wine glass, “If I didn't know better that sounded suspiciously like you where calling me fat.”

Rocky laughed once he saw the playful glint in her eyes and the grin on her face. “Not fat just too big-boned for the area.” He joked taking the playful swat of her paw to his arm before continuing, “Northwest of Downtown is the Rain-forest District which I recommend traveling though via subway or tram instead of trying the roads. Connected to the Rain-forest District is the Marsh District to the west the Meadow District to the north and the Canal District in between those two. The Marsh District are a swamp connecting to the Marsh Lands and not somewhere I think you would like. The Canal District is pretty nice. Artificial rivers and creeks surrounded by forest land. Meadow District is pretty much just what it sounds like one big meadow that is the gateway district to the Greater Meadow Land. Just as the Tri-Burrows area is next to the Greater Meadow Lands the Burrows District is east of the Meadow Land. In all honesty getting a place there would be easiest...”

“No,” Aubrey said immediately, “I don't want to trade one Burrow for another.”

“I understand plus the commute is terrible into the other Districts even with all the Subways and public transportation. So connecting Tundra Town and the Burrows District is Mammal Mountain. Its a natural mountain that they used to contain artificial climate from Tundra Town and the snow pack on it is what helps the city store water for when its needed. Its more of a recreational district but had a few residential areas for those that like the mountain climate. The view is great from up there but you really have to pay for it if you live there. Lots of public hiking and climbing tails on the Burrows District side and skiing and slopes on the Tundra Town side. It is also one of the main entrances to the Nocturnal district.”

Aubrey looked at the map in front of them where Rocky was pointing to a small symbol of an open gateway tucked at the base of the mountain. She quickly found the same symbol again in Downtown, Savannah Central, Tundra Town, and Sahara Square. “I don't see the boarder line for the Nocturnal District. Is it all underground?”

Rocky nodded and turned to the page that was dedicated to the Nocturnal district. “Its the largest District overall but few people pay any attention to it outside of the main strip. Great night life all day and night long but outside of the main strip it is nearly pitch black with a lot of regulations on maximum permitted light levels.”

“Yeah I'll pass on that District too. Bunnies and night vision don't really go hand in hand.”

“You would think with those ears you could echo-locate,” Rocky said running his paw along the outside of one of Aubrey ears. He heard her gasp out a moan and quickly moved his paw away. “Oh crap...I shouldn't have done that...”

“Its okay,” Aubrey said panting slightly and leaned forward resting on her paws on the table and the other on Rocky's thigh keeping him in place. She could feel heat spread from where he had touched to the rest of her body. She took a deep breath trying to ignore the heat settling between her legs. “But I think I know how you felt when I was pawing your paws now. Bunny ears are very sensitive too. How did you put it...sometimes if someone touches them when we don't expect it we get overloaded with the feeling.” She kept her paw on his leg and took a long drink from her wine glass. Rocky mimicked her taking his own glass in hand while trying to ignore his body's reaction to hearing her moan and he warmth of her paw oh his thigh. “Okay that's eleven districts and Downtown,” Aubrey said moving her hand off of Rocky and straightening up. “Whats the last?”

“Out...Outback Island,” Rocky said shaking his head slightly to clear the edges of desire and alcohol from his thoughts. “An artificial island south of Savannah Central and Sahara Square. A lot like Mammal Mountain its a recreation District with some of the best beaches and resorts in a thousand miles. Smaller shops and hotels with a couple of mega-mansions on the island for the obscenely rich. Nice place to take a vacation without having to leave the city.”

“Alright so by the sounds of it Savannah Central is my best bet,” Aubrey said finishing off her wine and leaning into Rocky resting her head on his shoulder while flipping to the pages that held just the maps for Savannah Central on it.

“Most likely...I live there too,” Rocky said finishing off his own wine and wrapping an arm around Aubrey, “Rents not terrible once you get a little ways from where the boarder with Downtown is. A few spots where its better to stay away from at night but not too many. Enough mammals are looking for roommates there too if you want to save some money.”

“Yeah...” Aubrey said snuggling closer into Rocky's side looking up at him, “Something to think about in the morning...its getting late and both of use need to be up early tomorrow...neither of us are very big and we finished off that bottle...you should stay here tonight...with me...”

“...the sofa looks comfortable I can stay on it...” Rocky started to say before suddenly drawing a breath in. Looking down she saw Aubrey had began tracing her paw lightly over his.

“I was hoping you would spend the night **with** me,” Aubrey said leaning in and pressing her lips to his giving him a genital kiss. She drew back when he did not respond to the kiss. “Oh...I am sorry I thought...never mind I just got carried away...stupid bunny...” she said standing and trying to move away as tears began to well at being rejected only to be stopped by Rocky firm grip on her arm.

“Aubrey...I need to know that its not just the wine talking...if it is I don't want you to wake up in the morning regretting anything...I don't want to hurt you like that...I don't want to ruin what, I hope, we are both feeling for each other...” Rocky said loosening his grip to the point he was only touching her not holding onto her once he said his peace so she could easily pull away.

Aubrey placed her paw over his and rubbed it softly. “I am not drunk enough to pull some random buck I don't care about into my bed and I've swatted enough lustful touches away to know yours isn't like that.” Slowly he pulled Rocky from his chair by his paw and started to lead him to the bedroom. After a few steps she suddenly she found herself spinning around and pulled into a close embrace. Her gasp of surprise was silenced by Rocky's lips pressing against hers and his arms wrapped around her holding their bodies close together. She blinked in surprise for a moment before closing her eyes and melting into his embrace deepening the kiss as her arms found their way to his back and pulled him closer to her.

* * *

* * *

AN: ….and fade to black. Mwahahahahaha

Well now I am at a fork in the road. Down one path I just leave it to your imagination on what happened between this chapter and the next when it comes out. Down the other path they are both fully grown and there isn't any kits around like when Vivian and Johnathan had their private moment in the main story so I don't feel any awkwardness about writing any explicit happening and putting it up where it is allowed as a new side story so those who want to avoid explicit content.

Decisions decisions

AN 2: Yeah I ended up deciding on the path of writing it out so it's over in Distilled Dreams: Fade to Black. I know real original name.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Shorter chapters then the main story of Distilled Dreams to help fill in the AU around the OCs that will be reoccurring. Much like some side quests while they add to the main story they are not necessary to the main plot so feel free to skip them if you wish. I hope you enjoy. Just to announce again there is an explicit chapter for this story fitting in between chapters 4 and 5 in the new side story Distilled Dreams: Fade to Black.

Distilled Dreams: Side Stories

A Bandit to Steal a Bunny's Heart

Chapter Five

Knocking woke Aubrey. Neither she or Rocky had been asleep very long after the night they had. It had taken a few hours for her heat cycle to fade to the point she no longer felt the compulsion for Rocky to be in her and they fell into an exhausted sleep. Slowly she disentangled herself from Rocky's arms and ended up having to place her pillow in them to stop him from grasping after her. She watch for a moment seeing him bury his nose into the pillow and breath deeply before settling back into sleep. A hiss escaped her lips as she took her first few steeps from the bed. She know she was going to be sore for a few days. Memories from last night though made her smile faintly and made the pain more bearable. Grabbing the first shirt she could find on the floor she buttoned it close and went to answer the front door. She opened the door to her mother's face grinning at her.

“That's a nice shirt...is it new? Green isn't quite your color though,” her mother said running her eyes over her daughter in the light of the porch light. “Busy night? It's not like you to sleep in and not be ready to head to the diner. You look like you need a shower. Your fur is matted all over the place.”

“Ummm...I forgot to set my alarm,” Aubrey said her ears glowing crimson regretting not checking her fur before answering the door. She had a good idea what was the reason for her fur matting and where it matted at, “And I was just about to get ready. I'll be down to the diner soon.”

“Alright dear try not to be too late,” her mother said turning away, “Have Rocky drive you in and he can stay for breakfast.”

“Huh...how...he's?” Aubrey stammered.

“Dear you are in a shirt that would fit him, his van still parked outside, and the slight wince you keep making every time you move your legs are rather large clue as to what you where up to,” Mrs. Thumperson said with a grin. “Now unless you managed to kill him with your...enthusiasm last night I imagine he needs to get cleaned up too and you both need breakfast so chop chop daylight waits for no bunny.” She walked off to the truck full of her other daughters looking over at Aubrey before whispering to each other and pointing.

Aubrey shut the door slowly. “Fuck...” she said looking at the closed door before walking as quick as she was able back to the bedroom. She shook Rocky gently. “Sorry its time to get up.”

“Mmmm,” Rocky said snuggling deeper into her scent covered pillow, “Just five more minutes honey bun.” His paws flexed over the pillow and started to pat it. Slowly his eyes opened in confusion not expecting to be hugging a pillow. He rolled with the pillow still gripped in his paws to face Aubrey. “Huh?”

“Mom was at the door to pick me up for work and you wouldn't let me go without something to hold on to,” Aubrey quickly explained before going though her dresser for clean clothes.

“Your mom was at the door...” Rocky said blearily before his brain started working again. “She knows about us then...”

“Yeah she and my dad pick up me and my sisters that have the morning shift and drive us to the diner. I grabbed your shirt before I answered the door...and your van is still outside...and I didn't check my fur. Can you help me in the shower,” she asked with a blush looking over her shoulder at him tossing the shirt away, “It's a bit painful to step up right now thanks to you.”

Pride and distress flickered over Rocky's face before settling somewhere between the two, “I seem to remember some-bunny doing her fair share to cause that last night. Is your shower big enough for us both I can help wash your back.” Rocky stood and stretched trying to wake up more.

Aubrey bit her lip at seeing him stretch out before her. It was only the tiniest twinge of desire to flick through her though. With her heat cycle satiated it would be a few days at least before seeing Rocky like this would cause her to push him back into bed for a quickie. “It should be but I've never tried. No funny business though not for a few days at-least.”

“You're not the only one is a bit sore from last night you know,” Rocky said following her and helping her into the shower after making sure the water was warm enough. They where quick to clean themselves up though they spent several moments just letting the water flow over the two of them with Rocky holding Aubrey from behind his arms crossed over her stomach.

* * *

Rocky held the door to the Carrot Shack open for Aubrey. Thankfully he had a spare set of work clothes in his van in case he got covered in something at a job site and Aubrey of course had a few of her waitress outfits to choose from. Her sisters stopped wiping down the tables and setting up as every eye turned to them as they walked though the door. “Ah you made good time,” Mrs. Thumperson called out from the coffee pots getting them started for the day. She watched Aubrey as she carefully walked further into the diner. “Aubrey you are going to be on cash register duty today and keeping the counter running. Rocky why don't you head into the kitchen and help my husband with breakfast for all of us before you are needed at your job site.”

“Umm yes ma'am,” Rocky gulped and walked off to the kitchen. He paused at the swinging door to the kitchen and looked back at Aubrey's worried smile and flashed one of his own before taking a deep breath and heading inside.

As soon as the door swung shut Aubrey was surrounded by her sisters. “Not flirting, huh.” “How was he?” “He didn't hurt you did he?” “Wow you are walking funny! He that big huh?” All of her sisters had something to say and talked over one another trying to pry answers out of Aubrey.

“Girls! Enough!” Mrs. Thumperson snapped out, “We have work to do before we can get some food and open up.” Reluctantly everyone returned to work and Aubrey and her mom where left alone in the corner. “Are you able to work today dear? They are right you aren't walking normally.”

“Just sore mom Ill be alright after a while...” Aubrey whispered her ears burning as she opened the cash drawer and started to count it out. “I...went into heat last night after we kissed each other...I...couldn't help myself and didn't take it as slow as I should have or stopped after the first few rounds.”

Mrs. Thumperson blinked and leaned in to talk quietly with concern in her eyes. “I know its been a while since your last beau but have you been...taking care of yourself so your hormones don't get too pent up and make rash decisions?”

“Yes mom!” Aubrey whisper shouted and saw a few ears twitch in their direction. “It wasn't just being pent up. I think I love him...I know we barely know each other but I just feel it and when he touched my tail...”

“You think he feels the same?” Mrs. Thumperson questioned interrupting her daughter. Somethings she didn't want to know.

“When I asked him to stay over last night he offered to sleep on the sofa and when I tried to drag him to the bedroom he stopped and asked if I was sure and wasn't doing something **the both of us** would regret in the morning,” Aubrey said sliding the cash drawer closed and looked at her mother with a stubborn glare. “I don't regret anything and he didn't try and run when I told him you and dad expected him to come here.”

Mrs. Thumperson nodded and grinned. “Sorry dear. I am your mother and I had to check. I had a good feeling about you two. I let your dad know not to grill him too hard yesterday. So did the two of you figure out where you are going to live when you move to Zootopia on your date last night?”

Aubrey blinked at the sudden change in topic. “Umm sort of. The Savannah Central district is the best bet. Rocky lives there too and knows it well...”

“The two of you going to live together?”

“We didn't get that far before...wait what do you mean you told dad not to grill him **too** hard?!” Aubrey said.

“Dear its not just a mothers job to make sure a beau is right for one out our little girls,” Mrs. Thumperson said with a wide grin standing just right to keep Aubrey from going to the kitchen to check on Rocky. One by one her sisters found a reason to come and ask Aubrey about Rocky giggling at the red blush slowly building as they talked.

* * *

“So you are Rocky...” Mr. Thumperson said tapping the flat of a kitchen knife against his paw looking at the raccoon in front of him.

“Yes sir,” Rocky said trying his best to avoid looking at the glittering edge of the knife.

“The missus says you spent the night with my daughter and when she answered the door this morning she was quite a rumpled sight...in your shirt and walking funny.”

“Yes sir. She invited me to stay and one thing lead to another,” Rocky swallowed but didn't lie.

“Ahhh” Mr. Thumperson said with a glare, “You put her into heat?”

Rocky closed his eyes and took a deep breath preparing for the worst, “Yes sir.”

“You know how to cook?”

Rocky's eyes snapped open at looked at Mr. Thumperson in confusion. “Not professionally but enough to get by.”

“Alright,” Mr. Thumperson reversed his grip on the knife and held it out handle first to Rocky, “Take that and start chopping what I have laid out. We are making a hash for breakfast. One of Aubrey's favorites so pay attention while I show you how to make it. I'll cook up some eggs and sausage to add to yours at the end.”

Rocky glanced between the knife, the small pile of food on the cutting board, and the father of the girl he had just spent the night with. “Umm...okay...”

“Expected a different conversation did ya? Have ya been on the receiving end of many of those?” Mr. Thumperson asked over his shoulder testing the heat of the griddle with a splash of water before making a minor change.

“Once when I was younger...” Rocky murmured starting to chop.

“If you where a rabbit buck I am sure I would have added in a few lines about being responsible and what would happen if you ran off leaving her with a belly full. How much you know about rabbits?” Mr. Thumperson said moving to bag of potatoes and started to grate them.

“I get the feeling not as much as I should all things considered,” Rocky said slowly slicing though an onion.

“Make sure your cuts are as even as possible otherwise everything will not be cooked constantly.” Mr. Thumperson said looking over Rocky's cutting board. “You should probably ask her or look it up if you plan on making a real go a relationship but I'll give ya this for free. Three things are all but certain to send a doe into heat. One is if they wait too long between getting off their hormones build up until they cannot take it. Two is if someone they care about dose something physical that really gets them going and they aren't expecting it. It's different on each doe. Last is hormone medications that a doe sometimes uses when they are having trouble getting a bun in the oven. You didn't drug her did you?”

“I know you don't know me at all sir but I would rather hop up on this table and let you skin me alive then do something so terrible as drugging a girl,” Rocky said his ears going flat against his head as he glared at the rabbit in front of him.

Mr. Thumperson snorted. “The missus was right when she told me about you yesterday. No you don't strike me as that type. I am guessing it was the second and no I don't want to know what you did but it would be a good idea to figure out her trigger. You don't want to send her into heat on accident.”

“Why dose this sound like a birds and bees conversation,” Rocky asked moving on to slicing mushrooms.

“Because it is part of what I tell my sons just without me needing to explain where you put what and how to use protection to keep her from getting a belly full before you are ready for a family,” Mr. Thumperson said scooping what Rocky had already cut into a bowl with the potatoes. “One more thing I tell them but it goes double for you since its my daughter we are talking about...you treat her right and with respect or I'll take it out of your hide.” Mr. Thumperson changed topics after getting a promise from Rocky to a 'getting to know each other' conversation while they cooked and he taught Rocky the recipe and even let him push the cooking hash around on the griddle.

* * *

A hush fell over the diner when the two brought filled plates on large trays out for everyone. Aubrey sighed in relief when Rocky kept the tray balanced while handing out food to her sisters. He smiled at her reassuringly setting the second to last plate he had in front of her and setting his own next to her before sitting down to eat. “It looked like you've done that before. Most mammals drop their trays the first time they try handing out food from it,” she laughed taking up her fork and taking a bite.

“What thought I would drop the tray? I spent years moving around construction sites hauling supplies and tools around to everyone. Learning how to keep everything balanced was pretty important,” Rocky said laughing.

“So what did my dad say and what did he do?” Aubrey asked with a bit of worry creeping into her voice.

“The normal 'so you are seeing my daughter' stuff,” Rocky said taking a bite, “He had me help make this. Chop things up and let me push them around on the griddle while he watched. He said it was your favorite and wrote down the recipe for me. He said to stop by after the renovation is done so he could write down some more.”

“He let you cook on his griddle?! He gave you one of his recipes!?” Aubrey shouted dropping her fork as all of the chatter died out at her shout.

Rocky glanced up to see the shock on all of the younger rabbit's faces. “Ummm...yes...” Rocky said reaching into a pocket and handing the note card with the recipe to Aubrey who read it over in disbelief. “Do you want to come over to the construction site today? I can show you the bigger map I have of Savannah Central...and we probably should finish out talk from last night...I think I know a place you might like.”


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Shorter chapters then the main story of Distilled Dreams to help fill in the AU around the OCs that will be reoccurring. Much like some side quests while they add to the main story they are not necessary to the main plot so feel free to skip them if you wish. I hope you enjoy.

Distilled Dreams: Side Stories

A Bandit to Steal a Bunny's Heart

Chapter Six

Aubrey brushed the road dust from her clothes with one paw while keeping hold of the bag with an off the menu dinner her father had made for the two of them. She had passed several groups of mammals who where working on the renovation under Rocky on their way back into town while she headed to the Warren turned Den. The locals had given her a few odd looks with many of the younger bucks recognizing her and waved enthusiastically at her even without her diner uniform while she walked. Thankfully while still a bit sore if she moved too quick after a few hours on her feet at the diner it had faded enough that the had been able to walk around normally.

“You lost miss?” A brown stag deer in a hard hat asked as she looked between the few trailers that had been parked around nearby the main entrance to the soon to be Den.

“Umm...I was looking for Rocky,” Aubrey held up the bag she had, “I brought his dinner but he didn't say there would be more then one trailer here.” They all looked the same to her as she looked between them again.

The stag pointed to the one set separate from the other with a bulletin board stuck to the side holding several official looking pieces of paper. “The fore-mammal trailer is that one with the permits posted on the side.” The stag squinted and tilted his head causing his impressive set of antlers to nearly tangle in a bush. “You look familiar...”

Aubrey smiled slightly. She remembered seeing this stag trying to keep his antlers from tangling in some of the decorations in her families diner. “I think I've filled up your coffee cup a time or two this morning.”

Mike snapped his hoof finally remembering where he had seen this particular bunny. Rocky had already been at the diner before anyone else from the crew had turned up for breakfast. Mike had seen Rocky give her a discreet kiss when he thought no one was looking before leaving for the job site. “That's right. I am a team leader here under Rocky. Michael Branchson but I prefer Mike,” he held out his hoof to shake Aubrey's paw. “I didn't know the diner had a delivery option.” He said with a sly smile at Aubrey's slight blush.

“Umm...it doesn't but I was on my way over and though he might be hungry,” Aubrey muttered looking down trying to hide her ears. “I am going to be moving to Zootopia and Rocky offered to help me figure out where I wanted to look for a place. He said he had better maps then the atlas I had.”

Mike chuckled looking over at his bosses trailer, “I've known Rocky for a few years now. He is a good fore-mammal but always a bit cold towards mammals when he first meets them. Cannot really blame him for that. Raccoon's have it tough in the city so he has to be on guard a lot of the time. He has been in a pretty good mood today. A lot better of a mood then he was in when this project got dumped on him and he was scrambling to put a crew together.” He looked down eyeing the bunny. “I get the feeling something he found here has been good for him. Something he has been missing since before he and I got to know each other as friends.” He did not give Aubrey a chance to reply as he turned and waved over his shoulder. “Well I've kept you long enough. Don't want to get between Rocky and his dinner. If I do I'll find myself having to do a manual sewer inspection tomorrow.”

With a tilt of her head Aubrey watched Mike duck into a trailer and returned without his hard hat. He waved again as he walked down the road and around a bend disappearing from sight behind overgrown bushes and trees. Shaking her head Aubrey walked to the door of the set aside trailer and knocked. “Mike if that's you again you will be cleaning out the sewer pipes by hoof for the next three projects!” Rocky's shout cared though the door.

Aubrey opened the door with a chuckle. “And if it's me?” Her eyes darted around the dim interior trying to find Rocky. There was small desk across from the door with a hard hat and safety vest hanging from the chair back. A row of locking cabinets took up the wall to her left and to the right a breakfast bar marked the boarder of the kitchenette. Two doors, one open and one closed, connected to the kitchen. If this trailer was like any other that Aubrey had seen there would be a small bathroom and bedroom there. A slight glint from the open doorway reflected off his Rocky's eyes bringing Aubrey's attention to him and the fact he was wrapped in only a towel.

“Aubrey!” Rocky said tucking the towel a little tighter around himself before crossing the distance and trying to pull her into a hug. “You're early!”

“No! No! NO!” Aubrey playfully shouted using the bag she was carrying as a impromptu shield to hold him and his still wet fur back from wrapping around her, “I am covered in road dust and your fur is wet!”

Rocky chuckled dropping his arms and staking a step back, “Sorry. I figured I would have enough time to get a quick shower in but Mike kept popping in and out.”

“I saw him on my way here,” Aubrey said thinking back to the stag and what he had said, “He pointed out the trailer. You didn't say there was more then one.”

Rocky grimaced slightly. “Sorry. I've been around construction so long I just figured you would recognize the fore-mammal trailer from the break and equipment ones. You're lucky there wasn't more. If we hadn't gotten the rooms at the motel the crew would have been camped out here with me.” Rocky went to the other door and opened it. It was a small bedroom as Aubrey thought. “Give me a moment to dry and dress...unless you want to join me my Honey Bun?” Rocky asked with a grin and a playful wink.

Aubrey laughed, “There will be time for that later my Cuddle 'Coon. I've only just started walking normally after last night.” She held up the bag she carried, “I brought dinner so I'll dish it up and you finish getting dry and dressed.” She was setting the last dish down across from each other at the breakfast bar when she felt arms circle her waist and pull her into a hug. She leaned into the hug pressing herself firmly against Rocky as he nuzzled into her neck.

“You're too good for me Honey Bun,” Rocky whispered into her ear.

“You got that the other way around Cuddle 'Coon,” Aubrey whispered back. They stood quietly in each others arms for a moment before their stomachs reminded them of the food in front of them. “So food and talk? You said you knew of a place I may like.”

“Yes,” Rocky said reluctantly letting his bunny go, “Food and talk.” Quickly they divided up the food on the plates she had brought with her. After a few quick, silent bites to take the worst edge off his hunger Rocky cleared his throat. “Well the place I thought of that you might like...if you wanted...you could always stay...with me...” Aubrey's fork paused midway between her plate and her mouth to stare at Rocky squirming and looking down at his plate. He took her stare and silence as a negative and continued. “It a three bedroom three story brownstone so you could have your own room...until you find a place you like if you don't want to stay with me.”

Slowly Aubrey lowered her fork and continued to stair at Rocky. They may not have been together long but she could tell he was nervous. His nervousness triggered a seed of doubt in her mind, “Do you want me in another room?”

“No...” Rocky said taking a deep breath and looking up, “No I don't. This...us...I don't know much about rabbits so I don't know if me offering to have you move in with me so soon is...okay I guess.” He rubbed his paws though the fur on his head in nervous frustration with how little he knew about rabbit culture and his worry about messing things up with one false step.

Aubrey slowly stood and walked around the breakfast bar. Rocky's eyes followed her as she hopped up into his lap and pulled her plate next to his. Slowly she began eating again. After she had taken a few bites Rocky started to eat again. “So how big is our bed? Will we need to get a bigger one for the two of us?” Aubrey asked spearing a piece of roasted broccoli and eating it.

“ _Our_ bed?” Rocky asked pausing in his eating again looking down between her ears at the bunny in his lap.

“Yes our bed,” Aubrey said looking up seeing her ears frame his face. She reached up and rested a paw on his cheek and smiled. “I would love to move in with you Cuddle 'Coon but if you think I am going to be sleeping a cold bed all alone now that I have you you really do have a few things to learn about rabbits. I don't know much about raccoon's either so maybe we can teach each other. Some one on one lessons.” Her smile slid to mischievous by the end.

Setting his fork down Rocky circled his arms around Aubrey and pulled her into him again. “I love you Honey Bun,” Rocky said kissing the space between Aubrey's ears.

“I love you too Cuddle 'Coon.”

* * *

Rocky loosely gripped the steering wheel of his construction van and tapped his claws against the hard plastic as he drove back to Zootopia. Things had going well with the project coming together on time and under-budget surprisingly enough. The Wildes had seemed happy with their new home and businesses from what he had seen on the tour he and Aubrey had given them. He wished them the best but hoped he wouldn't need to make the drive back out to Bunnyburrow too often. The only thing he would have missed about that town was sitting in the passenger seat next to him.

He glanced over to the passenger seat and the more cynical side of his brain couldn't help but think things where going too well. The sunlight coming thought the window seemed to make his beautiful bunny Aubrey's dark black fur shimmer with hidden color like an opal. She sat there looking out the window in comfortable silence Bunnyburrow having long since vanished over the horizon a few hours ago. The week prior has passed in a blissful haze for him after the two of them had spent their first night together and their talk about her moving in with him the day after. The only time that had been a bit awkward for him was meeting her family right after spending the night satisfying a bunny in heat. Thankfully her family hardly seemed to bat an eye at the raccoon and bunny pairing. The cooler her parents had given them as they said their goodbyes on their way out of town was proof of that. It had been filled to the brim with food for the road and a few meals that they wouldn't have to worry about making as the two of them settled in together.

“Are we there yet?” Aubrey said looking away from the window. She opened the cooler and pulled out a bag of raw vegetable to snack on. “Scat...” Aubrey said looking over at Rocky hoping he hadn't heard.

“I told you it was a long drive,” Rocky grinned. He had just won their bet and was going to enjoy collecting on it later. Aubrey had insisted she wasn't going to say that. “But yeah we are almost there. You should start to see a few of the mega-burrows of the Burrows District soon.”

“Mega-Burrows?” Aubrey asked tilting her head.

Rocky pointed with one paw quickly, “See that hill over there?”

“Yeah?” Aubrey said squinting at the large mound. The hill was nearly a perfect dome covered in grass and the light kept glinting off...windows? Looking to the side she saw a few more hills in a row that all had the strange glint of sun off glass. “Oh...those aren't hills are they.” It took a few more minutes of driving before Aubrey was able to see just how big the artificial hill created to house the mega-burrows actually where.

“Got it in one Honey Bun. Each of those hills have more square-footage inside and underground then half of the skyscrapers in down town,” Rocky said with a grin. “Once we pass though the Burrow District I am going to swing to Mammal Mountain and cut though Nocturnal District to get home to Savannah Central.”

“You really hate the Rain-forest District don't you,” Aubrey said remembering the map that they had studied together before she had all but dragged him to her bed. Going though Nocturnal District would add quite a few miles to their journey to avoid the straighter route though the Rain-forest District she thought.

“I'll take you there one day and let you see why I hate it for yourself,” Rocky said making a turn and the large snow capped mountain filled the windshield. Aubrey stared in wonder at the green forested sides of the soaring peak changing to bare gray stone and a cap of bright fresh snow and ice at the summit. “It's a shorter distance as the crow flies to go though the Rain-forest District but once you start trying to navigate that labyrinth...” Rocky shuttered, “It's easier to drive around it.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said taking in the breathtaking view of Mammal Mountain as they came closer to it. The van slowed approaching a tunnel entrance cut into the side of the mountain and a checkpoint.

“Evening sir,” a mountain lion greeted them when they reached the booth and its boom gate. The mountain lion looked over at Aubrey then gave Rocky a quick glance up and down before holding out a paw. “Sorry about this but despite you being a raccoon I have to ask to see your license with the Nocturnal Driver Endorsement.”

Rocky had already fished his license out while they had waited their turn to enter the tunnel and handed it over as soon as it was asked for. “No worries. Rules are rules and all of that.”

The mountain lion's eyes widened in surprise after checking the picture against Rocky and he turned the card over to see the endorsements on the back. In a neat double row was a line of symbols and stamps. He saw the small purple bat one that he needed to see that certified the driver could operate in nocturnal conditions safely without aid. “Damn!” The mountain lion said handing the card back to Rocky, “You must get around to need all those endorsements. I cannot remember the last time I was so many on one license. Blizzard and sand storm certified too.”

Rocky patted the outside of his door drawing the mountain lions attention to the logo there. “A fore-mammal isn't much good for Big Construction if he cannot get around in all the districts.”

“That's true,” the mountain lion chuckled and raised the boom gate, “Go on in. Remember headlights are only permitted along the main streets but running lights should remain on at all times.”

“Thanks,” Rocky said driving though and switching off his headlights. He wouldn't need them and he wasn't planning on using the main streets and their extra heavy traffic. “Sorry but its about to get really dark Honey Bun,” Rocky said to Aubrey as the tunnel curved down and the sunlight faded away. Rocky didn't speed and did his best to tell Aubrey when he was about to make a turn or had to break. He kept looking over to see how Aubrey was doing in the dark. Her nose was twitching and her ears where on a constant swivel. “Doing alright Honey Bun?”

“Ye...yeah,” she stammered, “I figured out it isn't so bad if I just close my eyes.”

“We are nearly out and heading up the tunnel now so there is light again,” Rocky said taking his paw from the wheel to pat her leg.

“I don't know how you can drive in that,” Aubrey said as they left the tunnel. She looked over at Rocky, “I didn't even know you needed a special endorsement to drive in that.”

Rocky nodded stopping at a traffic light and waited for it to change. “With all of the different districts and all the different climates the city needed a way to keep traffic accidents down. Most mammals cannot go from crossing the desert in Sahara Square to driving on the icy roads of Tundratown safely. Most cars themselves cannot do that. They are pretty easy to get once you learn how to drive in those conditions.” The light turned green and Rocky slowly pulled forward. “You wouldn't be able to get the Nocturnal Driver Endorsement though.”

“Not sure I want to drive down there too often,” Aubrey shuttered. “I don't really like the pitch black you cannot see your paw in front of your face dark there.”

“I know they do tours down there with infrared goggles for mammals without good night vision. You can get an endorsement that shows you can use them and if you had a pair the mountain lion would have let you drive though.” Rocky easily navigated the turns and lights with a ease that spoke to how well he knew the area. “There's a similar check point at Tundratown but they also check to make sure you have tires for the snow and the nicer ones also make sure you are dressed right for the cold.”

Aubrey scratched her ear thinking it over watching the houses and corner stores pass by. “Makes sense I guess. I'll look into that when I head over to the DMV tomorrow.”

Rocky pulled to a stop and parked in front of row of brownstones. “Here we are. Home sweet home.” He looked over at Aubrey as he popped his seat belt. “Oh that reminds me. Don't go to the main DMV building in downtown go to the one in Canal District.”

They got out of the van and Rocky stacked the few small boxes of belongings Aubrey had bought with her after they had handed the keys off to the Wildes on a paw-dolly along with their bags. “Okay but why?” Aubrey asked taking out a ring of keys Rocky had had copied while they where still in Bunnyburrow and unlocked the door.

“Sloths,” Rocky said maneuvering the paw-dolly though the door. “The entire staff of the main DMV is sloths. Canal District is staffed by otters and beavers mostly. You will spend less time getting to Canal District and back then waiting to have your picture taken by sloths.”

A clink of glass and running water caused Rocky and Aubrey to stop talking. “What was that?” Aubrey asked.

“I don't know,” Rocky whispered. His eyes narrowed as he stalked down the hallway. He could hear the light footfalls behind him and spared only a glance to find Aubrey following him her ears moving around alert. He peaked into the kitchen and relaxed for a moment before tensing completely.

“It's about time you got home Rocky,” a female voice called from the sink, “I've been waiting for you for half the day.”

“What are you doing here?!” Rocky gulped walking stiffly into the kitchen. Aubrey hung back in confusion looking around the door to see Rocky hugging an older raccoon with a bit of gray streaking the black rings on her tail and the fur making up the mask around her eyes.

“Is that anyway to say hello to you mother after you've missed that last two family dinners,” Rocky's mother said hugging him tightly. Letting him go she spotted Aubrey partially hidden by the wall. She looked between her son and the doe. “Now who are you dear. Rocky, are you going to introduce me to...” she took a quick sniff of the air around her son and frowned. She walked up to Aubrey and sniffed the air again. Her frown deepened and she turned back to her son and placed her balled up paws on her hips. “Rocky Lawson Rodgers! You have been gone for only a couple of weeks so why do I smell your scents all over each other!”


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Shorter chapters then the main story of Distilled Dreams to help fill in the AU around the OCs that will be reoccurring. Much like some side quests while they add to the main story they are not necessary to the main plot so feel free to skip them if you wish. I hope you enjoy.

Distilled Dreams: Side Stories

A Bandit to Steal a Bunny's Heart

Chapter Seven

“Ma...I can explain,” Rocky tried to say. His mother had all but forced both him and Audrey into the chairs around the kitchen table and was standing in front of them. Her tail swished, arms crossed in front of her, and one of paws tapped steadily while she glared. Rocky shrunk into his seat. He had never seen his mother this mad before. Not when he had broke an old vase that had belonged to his great grandparents. Not the time she had caught him sneaking out the window to spend time with his friends. Never once did her anger come close to what was radiating off her now.

“Explain quickly,” his mother said. “Who is this bunny, why is she here, and why dose it smell like the two of you have been...been fucking like rabbits!”

“Umm... ma'am I am...” Aubrey started to say.

“Hush hussy! You'll get your turn to explain why you wormed your way into my son's life,” Rocky's mom snapped coldly at the bunny.

“Ma!” Rocky said standing abruptly with a growl. “Take that back!”

“Don't you talk to me like that boy!” his mother returned the growl.

“DONT CALL MY MATE A HUSSY THAN!” Rocky yelled standing with just inches between them.

Silence. Silence so deep that anyone of the three could all but hear the others hearts beat. “Mate? Mate!? MATE!!” Rocky's mother screamed at her son. “You've been gone for two weeks and you are calling her your mate! How many dates did I set up for you with good sows from good families since you couldn't be bothered to find one yourself over the years! Not one of them held your interest for more then a date or two!” She waved a paw at the doe dismissively. “They would have made you a good mate not this...this country slut who probably tricked you into bending her over a hay bale just so she could get a ride to the big city and a place to stay until she was tired of spreading her legs for you!”

“Mother...” Rocky's voice was cold as he trembled in rage. “Apologize to Aubrey.”

His mother ignored him as she continued her rant as tears welled up in Aubrey's eyes. “If you wanted to play around and experiment with prey you could have just gone somewhere and rented one for an hour and got it out of your system! But you bring one home with you! What will the neighborhood think! What will my friends think once they learn what you brought home with you!”

Rocky grabbed his mothers arm his voice low and cold with furry. “I don't see how who I love and who loves me has anything to do with anyone else. Either apologize to my mate or get out of our home and don't come back until you do.”

His mother jerked her arm away from his grip and took a long look at Aubrey glaring all the while and took a deep breath in. With slow deliberate care she spit a wad of phlegm on Aubrey's feet before spinning around and walking out of the room while Rocky stood in stunned silence. “Don't come crying to me boy when that slattern steals everything that isn't nailed down when she is done using you and breaks your heart.” She called before slamming the front door.

The sound of sobbing tore at Rocky's heart as he looked back at Aubrey. Tears flowed freely now as she used her ears to hide her eyes and muffle her cries. Slowly he walked to the sink and used it to wet a hand towel. He knelt in front of Aubrey and cleaned the phlegm from her fur. “I am sorry Honey Bun...I didn't know. I didn't know she was like that.” Once he was done he carefully pulled his mate into his arms and rubbing her back as she gripped the front of his shirt crying into his chest.

* * *

Rocky sat on the sofa while Aubrey slept. Her head was on his lap and he absentmindedly ran his paws lightly over her ears. It had taken him a few hours of carefully stroking her ears and softly reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere for her to calm down enough to fall into an emotionally drained sleep after the unfortunate meeting with his mother. He was deciding how to get her up to bed when a soft timid knocking sounded from the front door. He glanced at the clock and realized how late it had gotten. With a stifled groan from stiff leg muscles he carefully moved Aubrey off of him to answer the door.

“Rocky what did you do to make mom so pissed!?” The eighteen year old raccoon sow said the second he had opened the door. Without waiting to be invited the sow ducked under his arm and let herself in. The back pack she had on brushed the fur on Rocky's arm as she just barely cleared it.

“I know its late but please Emilia come in. I insist,” Rocky sighed sarcastically to the empty porch closing the door and turning around to see that his sister was staring at Aubrey asleep on the couch. He placed his hand on her shoulder and walked her to the kitchen stopping to pick up the cooler he had forgotten about on the way. “We can talk in the kitchen quietly without waking her up.”

Emilia sat watching her brother unpack the cooler and store the containers and bags in the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of cheap beer and a can of soda when he finished putting the food away. Twisting off the top he took a long drink off the bottle after handing her the can. She cracked the lid of the can and took a sip before talking. “Okay what is going on? Mom was practically frothing when she came home today. You get sent out to Bunnyburrow for a couple of weeks for a job and now there's a doe is sleeping on your sofa.”

“That's pretty much it. Ma was here waiting to complain I missed the last couple of family dinners while I was on a job and started insulting my mate for not being a raccoon before I could even introduce her.”

Emilia had made a terrible mistake of taking another sip of soda when Rocky was talking and choked on the soda in surprise when he said the word mate. She tried to cough as quietly as she could to clear the soda from her lungs before she could talk. “Mate?!” Emilia hissed.

Rocky held up his paw and glared cutting her off. “I already threw one family member out of my house for insulting her don't force my paw again.”

“Mate!?” Emilia said again. “You have a mate?! She is your mate!?”

“Okaaaaay. It was nice seeing you again Emilia but maybe it would be best if...” Rocky said starting to stand only to be stopped by his sisters paws on his hand.

“Oh no you don't brother dear,” Emilia said with a wicked smirk. “I've watched too many sow's hopes be dashed on the your ruggedly handsome _Rocky_ shores when they realized you weren't interested in them to not hear this story.” Rocky chuckled at her joke about his name and in relief that he wasn't going to need to throw his sister out too and settled back down in his chair and told his sister everything. Well nearly everything. He wasn't about to tell his sister how he and Aubrey spent a few of their nights together.

* * *

“...seriously Rocky?! I watched that sow from the Ringtail family do everything but strip and sit in your lap and you didn't give her a second glance but one pair of wiggling bunny hips and you fall head over hind legs...” Aubrey blinked in confusion as she woke up to a woman's voice. It took her a few moments to remember where she was and why her eyes felt like someone had poured some salt in them.

“Shhh...” she heard Rocky hiss realizing she hadn't heard part of whatever the woman who woke her said, “And I don't remember that sow being that bad.”

“If that sows dress was slit any lower in the front it would have been a silk night robe without anything to tie it closed.”

“It was just a dinner date...” Aubrey frowned in confusion at Rocky's words as she walked towards the kitchen.

“I caught her stuffing her panties into her purse coming out of the bathroom before you left! She was ready to jump your bones the second you where alone together. She asked me if yon where just dense or preferred boars the next time I saw her after you turned her down.”

“Should I be worried or taking notes Cuddle 'Coon,” Aubrey said stepping into the kitchen with a nervous smile on her face. She knew she likely looked a mess with tear matted fur and blood shot eyes from all the crying she had done. She turned to the raccoon seated opposite of Rocky and noticed the family resemblance. With more confidence in her voice then she felt she introduced herself and held out her paw to shake. “Hello. I am Aubrey. You must be one of Rocky's sisters.”

“Cuddle 'Coon?” The sow said looking at Rocky, “You must have forgotten to mention her pet name for you Cuddles,” the sow laughed and stood taking Aubrey's paw and pulling her into a hug instead of a paw-shake. “I'm Emilia the middle sister,” Emilia said as the hug ended, “Not sure what Cuddles here has told you about me.”

“I am never going to hear the end of that am I?” Rocky muttered practically wincing every time his sister said Cuddles.

“No way in hell Cuddles,” Emilia said with a grin.

“Okay then Poopsie,” Rocky replied with his own grin at his sister.

“...is that how you want to play this brother dear?” Emilia said her grin widening and an evil glint emerged in her eyes. She snaked an arm around Aubrey's back and pulled them together hip to hip. “Because I have plenty of fun stories I could tell your mate here.”

“Who says I haven't already told her all the good ones,” Rocky bluffed hard. Emilia just grinned and reached up to whisper in Aubrey's ear.

“Oh my,” Aubrey said her ears turning red in an instant and turned to look at Rocky tilting her head as a playful grin tugged at her face. “You never mentioned how you liked to sneak out to skinny dip.”

Rocky pulled a paper towel from the holder on the table and waved it in the air. “Okay I give up,” he said.

Aubrey pulled away from Emilia and put her arm around Rocky instead. “You know there was a little pond on my parents land that some summers when it never really cooled off at night I would slip out and take a dip myself,” she leaned in close and gave him a slow kiss, “It was too hot to bother with clothes at that point anyway. The cool water flowing though my fur felt great in the heat.”

Rocky raised an eyebrow at that. “Well...I know a place that caters to that sort of thing.”

“You're talking about that Mystic Springs Oasis place,” Emilia said reaching over and grabbed the paper towel from Rocky's paw and waved it herself. “Gross. Okay I give. I don't want to picture you there.”

Aubrey yawned in middle of laughing and triggered a chain reaction in the two raccoons. “Sorry. It's been a long day.”

“Yeah it's late even for you Emilia. You should get home before Ma comes looking for you,” Rocky said finishing off the last swallow of beer in his bottle.

“Mom isn't going to be looking for me,” Emilia said looking down, “I told her I was going to spending the night at a friends house...I was planning on spending the night here.” She nudged the backpack she had leaned against the table legs. “I brought clothes.”

Rocky frowned, “Why did you lie to Ma?”

Emilia looked at Aubrey for a long moment before looking back at Rocky then down to the floor, “I didn't lie...when mom got home she was mad and went on and on about...well that you brought someone home with you. Unless you have changed since moving out the only reason you would do that is if she meant a lot to you.” Emilia glanced up and looked at Aubrey again. “And if she means a lot to you I want to get to know her and be friends with her.”

Aubrey felt fresh tears well up. After how Rocky's mom had reacted she was worried her being here would poison the well with his family. She know from the time that she and Rocky had spent talking over the last few weeks that his family meant as much to him as her family meant to her. Walking over she gathered Emilia in a hug. "Thank you for wanting to be my friend Emilia....”

* * *

* * *

AN 2: Sorry folks but not everyone will be happy about inter-species relationships in the Zootopia world. Unfortunately for Rocky and Audrey one of those that is against them is Rocky's Mother.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Shorter chapters then the main story of Distilled Dreams to help fill in the AU around the OCs that will be reoccurring. Much like some side quests while they add to the main story they are not necessary to the main plot so feel free to skip them if you wish. I hope you enjoy.

Distilled Dreams: Side Stories

A Bandit to Steal a Bunny's Heart

Chapter Eight

Audrey tried not to fidget as she sat in front of Howard Howlstine's desk as he looked though the folder with her resume, application, and letters of reference in it. It had been a long week since she had first arrived in Zootopia with Rocky. Rocky had had a few days off to help her get settled before he had to go back in for a new job assignment. After the horrible introduction to Rocky's mother and the far more pleasant day spent with his younger sister the few days they had where they could just be together without worrying about work had been wonderful.

“Well Ms. Thumperson,” Howard said setting the folder down and pulling a note pad closer. “I must say I was surprised to see your name come up on an application.”

“You are welcome to call me Audrey Mr. Howlstine,” Audrey said smiling nervously. She felt like fidgeting with the cuff of her suit jacket.

Howard returned the smile. “Feel free to call me Howard then Audrey. So what brings you to Zootopia?” He had found it pleasant to work with Audrey to close on the property for the Wildes despite her lack of experience. It was always a toss up when he left Zootopia whether or not he would be working with someone he found competent.

“I have wanted to move to Zootopia for sometime now Howard. The commission check from the sale of the Proudfeet Warren and my savings finally made it possible,” Aubrey said relaxing slightly since they had dropped the formalities.

“Yes, that was a sizable sale for it being your first and only closed listing to date. You do not have as many listing under your belt as our normal applicants,” Howard said making a quick note on his pad. “That being said I was very impressed with how you presented the property and handled the paperwork. You went above and beyond what I normally see and expect from an inexperienced Realtor.”

“Thank you for the complement,” Audrey said starting to worry again. She lost the fight with herself and started to fidget with the cuff of her jacket, “It was unfortunate that more listings didn't come up in Bunnyburrow while I was there.”

“A bit of a bare market true but as I said you handled that listing as well as I would expect from my agents,” Howard reassured Audrey. “How have you found Zootopia so far?”

“It was a bit of an...interesting start but I am enjoying it so far. I've mostly been exploring around the Savannah Central District and the Canal District since getting in last week. I have made plans to look around the Rain-forest District this coming weekend.” Audrey said thinking over the trips she had been taking to visit Rocky over his lunch break in the Canal District.

“Blah the Rain-forest District,” Howard said shuttering, “I was happy when I got high enough here to never have to take a listing there again.”

Audrey chuckled and tried to hide it, “Rocky said pretty much the same thing about that District. He ended up cutting through the Nocturnal District rather then drive through the Rain-forest District.”

“Oh Rocky gave you a lift into the city and you've kept in touch with him?” Howard asked ears perking up. “I have worked with him several times over the years since he became a fore-mammal. I was the one to recommend him to be assigned to the Wilde renovation.”

“Umm...you could say that,” Audrey could feel her ears start to burn. “I...I am staying with him at the moment actually.”

“Really?!” Howard cried in surprise setting his pen down. “He still in that brown stone of his? It was a dump when he bought it but he wanted a fixer upper. He got the entire row dirt cheap and flipped most of them.”

“Yeah. Its pretty nice now,” Audrey said rubbing at her ear laughing. “He showed me a few photos of the brown stones when he bought them. The picture someone snapped looking down at Rocky sitting on the ground floor surrounded by scraps of wood from a hole in the second floor was my favorite one once he assured me he hadn't fallen through the floor.” That had been a bit of shock the first time Rocky had mentioned he had owned most of the row at one point. It made sense though with him being in construction. He had the skills, connections to get materials at a steep discount, and the friends who where willing to chip in the labor.

“I was the one who took that photo!” Howard laughed. “I still use it now and then to explain to new agents never to trust the phrase 'fixer-upper' without seeing it for themselves.” Howard's nose twitched as he breathed deeply from laughing. “Oh...that is interesting.”

“Is something the matter?” Audrey asked at the sudden change in tone from Howard.

“Sorry,” Howard said apologetically, “The downside of a wolfs nose. Until we started talking about him I hadn't connected the other scent on you to him.”

“My personal life is hardly...” Audrey started to say before Howard interrupted.

“You are right. It is neither here nor their in regard to the interview who you are with,” Howard said with a smile. “As a friend though I am happy he has found some-mammal. Now back to the interview...when could you start if offered the position?”

“Umm...tomorrow?” Audrey asked in confusion at the sudden shift back into the professional. "It has just been like a mini-vacation since getting settled in.”

“Hmm...” Howard said jotting down a quick note and fishing out a folder from a stack. “Here is the particulars on a sample property we sold last year. Inspection report, pictures, market analysis, the works. Take a few moments to look it over and give me your first impressions on it. How would you market it?”

* * *

“Cuddle 'Coon? I'm home!” Audrey shouted closing the door behind her. She was glad the public subway and buses ran so efficiently as she hadn't gotten a car for herself yet and hadn't wanted to bother Rocky on his day off playing a chauffeur. She took a deep breath as she hung her suit jacket on the hook. She smelled something delicious wafting though the halls. Another good reason for not having Rocky drive her. He had become a much better cook with her father's recipes.

“How did it go Honey Bun?” Rocky said walking out of the kitchen. When they meet in the middle of the hallway Rocky pulled her into a deep kiss.

“Umm...what where we talking about?” Audrey blinked when the kiss broke. Rocky's paws had wondered in distracting directions during the kiss. His claws carefully scratched just above her tail. She had felt her tail try to flick upward so as to be under his claws like the night before.

“Your interview Honey Bun,” Rocky said chuckling turning back to the kitchen. “How did you think it went?”

“I think I did alright but Howard Howlstine said he would give me a call with the final decision no later then next weekend,” Audrey said with a shrug sitting down at the kitchen table. “How was your day off?”

“It was Howard himself conducting the interview? He is a good mammal and it's a good sign. He usually doesn't bother doing that unless some-mammal higher in the Big family of companies orders it or he takes particular interest in a mammal.” Rocky said slipping on an oven mitt and pulling a scratch made pizza off a pizza stone from the oven and setting it on a tray in the middle of the table. “I spent most of the day trying to follow one of your dad's recipes. How did he manage to make pizzas at the diner?”

“He didn't,” Audrey said leaning over the pizza and breathing in the scent of baked bread, melted cheese, and a smorgasbord of vegetables. A third of the pizza had chicken on it but it did nothing to distract from the delicious aroma floating from the pie. Audrey had been around pred cooking long enough that it didn't phase her anymore. “This was one of his family only recipes.” Grabbing the pizza cutter she quickly divided the pizza into twelfths and took a large bite from a vegetable only slice. The moan the escaped her distracted Rocky from his own slice. “Oh my gods! So good!”

“Glad you approve Honey Bun,” Rocky said trying to keep his focus on the the slice of pizza he had grabbed.

“Howard noticed your scent on me by the way,” Aubrey said after half her slice of pizza was gone.

Rocky swallowed the bite he had taken. “Not too surprised that he noticed. Wolfs have a good nose after all.”

Audrey was already working on her second slice before she replied. “He didn't seem too shocked about it.”

“He is mated with a she-wolf but he doesn't have anything against inter-species couples,” Rocky said finishing off the first slice and pulling another one from the tray.

“You never mentioned you knew him,” Audrey said taking rapid bites from the pizza slice she held before setting the uneaten crust back on the tray. Rocky had added a wonderful layer of mushrooms that none of her family seemed to like but her and she couldn't wait to get another slice. “He said he recommended you personally for the Wilde renovation.”

“Remind me to send him a pred gift basket with all the fancy jerky the next time I get paid,” Rocky said as he ate the crust that Audrey had set back down on the tray before taking a new slice. “If he hadn't I never would have meet you.”

“Aww Cuddle 'Coon,” Audrey cooed leaning over the table to pull Rocky into a kiss with one paw while holding the half slice of pizza in her other paw. “Maybe I should be the one to send off that basket instead. I got to meet you.”

“Circular argument my love,” Rocky countered taking a big bite and quickly chewing it down. “You meet me...I meet you. Either way I love you more.”

The buzzing from Audrey's cell phone interrupted any argument from her as she answered it her glare promising Rocky that she wasn't giving up on the circular argument quite yet. “This is Audrey...Yes I still am interested...I would be happy to...the Monday after next at eight?...Alight I will be there.” Audrey closed her phone and eyed it in disbelief. “I got the job,” she whispered before dropping her pizza and jumping to her feet shouting, “I GOT THE JOB!.

Rocky dropped his slice of pizza and circles the table pulling Audrey into a tight hug. “Congratulations Honey Bun!”


End file.
